


Гарри – сокращенно от Гарриет

by opium_smoker, raveness



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Star Trek: Into Darkness Spoilers, The Reichenbach Fall Spoilers
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-14
Updated: 2013-08-14
Packaged: 2017-12-23 10:34:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/925338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opium_smoker/pseuds/opium_smoker, https://archiveofourown.org/users/raveness/pseuds/raveness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Имя «Джон Гаррисон» - на самом деле шутка.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Гарри – сокращенно от Гарриет

**Author's Note:**

> [Арт](http://fav.me/d69ifl2) к фику.

Имя Джон Гаррисон – на самом деле шутка.

Когда Шерлок… Ох. Верно. Он больше не Шерлок Холмс. Когда Хан приходит в себя после криогенного сна, он в комнате, заполненной солдатами, которые держат его под прицелом… Это оружие? Внешне оно сильно отличается от металлических монстров, которых он привык считать оружием. Где он? И где Джон и…

\- Как тебя зовут? – спрашивает мужчина и подходит ближе. Так, чтобы можно было рассмотреть, но недостаточно, чтобы нанести какой-либо вред. Судя по позе и отсутствию оружия, Хан делает вывод, что перед ним лидер. 

\- Мое имя Хан, - и оно действительно принадлежит ему, с тех пор, как он попросил Молли спасти его. С тех пор, как узнал, что у Шерлока Холмса нет ни единого шанса выжить. Это не отняло много времени. Новая личность, новый статус. В обмен на жизнь тех, кого он любил и гарантированную безопасность от Мориарти. Вскоре после этого Джон нашел его и присоединился, хмурясь и ругаясь как наседка, на которую в тот момент действительно походил и…

\- Где мои люди? – требовательный вопрос. На самом деле, есть только один человек, имеющий значение. Всего один из находящихся в стазисе. Только один. И всегда был только один.

\- Все еще спят, - ответил мужчина. - Какова ваша цель?

Они разговаривают. Обмениваются любезностями. Хан, потому что ему любопытно и он ждет подходящего момента, чтобы убить всех и разбудить свою команду. Предводитель, потому что он любознателен и хочет знать что это. Что это может означать.

Хану рассказали об этом времени. О том, что он спал (298 лет, если его вычисления верны), что путешествия к далеким звездам стали реальностью (Невероятно, но если предположить, что все народы объединились после его «создания», то это действительно возможно) и что Звездный Флот сейчас играет роль правительства. Ему рассказали об инопланетных расах (Невозможно. Инопланетян не существует. Нет никаких доказательств), один из них особенно привлек его внимание.

Затем с объяснениями покончено, и они возвращаются к взаимным угрозам.

\- Я могу убить тебя здесь и сейчас, - объявляет предводитель.

Будь Хан другим, он бы фыркнул. В самом деле? Смерть? Он уже прошел через это и его этим не напугать. К тому же, он уверен, что с легкостью сможет справиться с ними всеми. Неизвестно, что за пули у этого огнестрельного оружия, но скорее всего несколько выстрелов он переживет. Затем повергнет их, отнимет оружие и уничтожит. Легко. Просто. 

\- Но какой в этом смысл? – спрашивает мужчина. После чего берет пистолет подчиненного и направляет на небольшой планшет.

Разве это не…?

\- Мы убьем их всех, если вы откажетесь работать на меня. 

Джон.

Доктор Джон Хэмиш Уотсон.

У Хана нет выбора. Он кивает. Он соглашается. Потому что Джон не может умереть. Не после того, через что им пришлось пройти, чтобы быть вместе. Хан уступает, ведь, несмотря на то, что он стал сверхчеловеком, его человеческая любовь к Джону всегда побеждает разум. Всегда.

Спустя несколько дней мужчина, облеченный властью (Маркус. Его зовут Маркус. Снова М. М у Мориарти. М у Маркуса…), приходит к нему и сообщает, что он должен поступить на службу в Звездный Флот. Это поможет ему получить необходимую информацию. Тогда Маркус сможет скрыть под грифом «секретно» информацию о Хане и корабле, который тот построит. Корабле, который будет способен уничтожить инопланетян, если ( _когда_ , исправляет Хан. Война будет) разразится война. 

\- Хорошо, - отвечает Хан, - но я хочу другое имя.

Предводитель соглашается, не придавая этому особого значения. Они создают фальшивую личность. Новое имя? Мелочь.

\- Согласен. Какое?

Никаких колебаний. 

\- Джон.

А теперь придется подойти к вопросу творчески. Он не намерен называться Джоном Уотсоном или Джоном Хэмишем. И уж точно не возьмет себе имя Джон Майкрофт. Все это производит впечатление фамилии по мужу. Он также не хочет быть Джоном Холмсом. Это просто не правильно. (По крайней мере, пока они официально не поженятся. И потом, не он будет носить эту фамилию, а Джон).

Он ухмыляется. Потому что в памяти всплыло воспоминание давно минувших дней.

Один факт. _«Гарри» сокращенно от «Гарриет»._

\- Джон Гаррисон.

Мужчина согласно кивает, не понимая шутки. Но Хан не утруждает себя объяснениями. Он просто будет выжидать, чтобы потом разбудить Джона. Будет ждать момента, когда увидит его карие глаза, искрящиеся радостью от того, что они оба живы. Потом он расскажет ему историю о том, как Шерлок Холмс перехитрил нынешнее правительство. И только когда они оба, целые и невредимые, окажутся в безопасности, он откроет имя, которое носил.

Без сомнения, Джон будет хихикать и подшучивать над ним. Но все это стоит того, чтобы вновь увидеть его улыбку.


End file.
